Height
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Fic pendek side story(atau sequel?) dari fic kiseki no sedai no koi monogatari chap 4 :D (author gabisa bikin summary T T)


"Hanachin…" panggil pemuda berambut ungu pada gadis manis berambut hijau muda didepannya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Parfaitnya enak loh…" ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil mengangkat gelas parfait coklatnya, gadis didepannya hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil menunduk lemas.

"… Aku sedang diet."

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Height **

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x OC (Kanazaki Hana)**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut ungu itu hanya menatap gadis manis itu dengan pandangan bingung, "Untuk apa Hanachin diet?" dia memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah, "Hanachin tidak gemuk…" ucapnya polos.

Hana menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku gemuk… Setelah pacaran denganmu, berat badanku naik lima kilo tahu!"

"Hee? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Soalnya _kita_ selalu makan makanan manis!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu Hanachin jangan ikut makan~"

"Bagaimana bisa? Murasaki-_kun _selalu menggodaku dan membawaku ke tempat makan makanan manis!" gadis itu menghela nafasnya, "Ah sudahlah lupakan… Cepat habiskan parfaitmu…" Murasakibara hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menghabiskan parfait miliknya. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan-jalan dan sampailah keduanya disebuah toko baju, Hana hanya melihat-lihat tanpa membeli apapun, setelah bosan, dia keluar dengan wajah ng… kesal?

"Hanachin? Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara bingung karena raut wajah kekasihnya itu berbeda, saat di toko juga gadis itu hanya melihat baju-baju disitu dan menghela nafas lalu menaruhnya kembali, padahal Hana tipe yang langsung membeli apapun yang ia suka.

"Bukan apa-apa…" jawab Hana malas, lalu ia melirik beberapa gadis seusianya yang baru keluar dari toko itu juga dengan pandangan iri, "Enak ya bertubuh mungil…" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ng? Kenapa Hanachin berpikir begitu?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kan tubuhku tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan?"

"Iya. Lalu masalahnya?" Murasakibara masih belum paham apa maksud ucapan Hana, sebab tubuhnya juga –terlalu-tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Tapi memangnya kenapa?

"Nee, tubuhku juga tinggi…"

Hana melirik pemuda disampingnya, "Tapi Murasaki-_kun _ kan laki-laki, dan kau juga pemain basket, wajar saja kau tinggi… Sementara aku?" dia memasang wajah cemberut, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tinggi, padahal orang tuaku juga tidak terlalu tinggi…" hening diantara mereka.

"Tubuh tinggi itu tidak enak! Kau sulit mencari pakaian yang manis, dan karena kakiku panjang, aku sulit mencari sepatu ukuran perempuan…" Murasakibara terdiam mendengar ucapan Hana, dalam hati dia juga membenarkannya, karena dia sendiri merasakannya, mencari baju atau sepatu dengan ukuran tubuhnya itu sangat sulit.

"Dan lagi ya…" Hana kembali melanjutkan keluhannya, "Saat aku SD, aku sering diejek tiang listrik, dan selalu dikira anak SMP… Hhh…" dia mengingat masa-masa SDnya, "Dan sekarang juga seperti itu… Kadang aku juga ingin mencoba memakai dress-dress manis, tapi jika aku yang pakai, pasti jadi cingkrang… Aaah! Menyebalkan~!"

"Hanachin…" panggil Murasakibara dengan pandangan malasnya, "Aku menyukai tinggi Hanachin ko'…"

Mendengar itu omelan Hana pun langsung berhenti dan wajahnya berubah merah, "E-Eh?"

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Aku menyukai perempuan yang tinggi, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dariku… Jadi aku…" Murasakibara memeluk Hana dari belakang dan menempelkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hana, "Bisa seperti ini…"

"Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu-Murasaki-_kun_…" Hana sangat gugup sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, bahkan melebihi tomat matang.

"Nee, Hanachin~ Ayo beli _crepes_~"

Hana mengangguk cepat, lupakan soal diet! Dia harus mendinginkan wajahnya dengan _crepes _es krim sekarang juga!

Dalam hati, Murasakibara tersenyum senang, dia berhasil 'mendiamkan' gadis itu, dan mendapat _crepes_ kesukaannya. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Hana tidak terlalu membenci tubuh tingginya lagi.

**END**

**Author's note :**

**Wuahahaha~ Maaf gaje dan pendek…**

**Bisa dibilang ini side (atau sequel?) dari fic kiseki no sedai no koi monogatari chapter 4, hehehe… Maaf sudah seenaknya… #ngekk**

**Oke, seperti biasa… Review please~ **


End file.
